The Sleeping Survivors
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: Sequel to The Door of the Demon and 5th in a series. The Doctor lands in London 2020 and investigate recent disappearances. He is led to former UNIT employee Professor Stone and meets a girl taken 28 years ago...


On the planet Earth in a back street in London a breeze began with a groaning sound. The TARDIS appeared and out leapt the Doctor. "Earth!" he said happily, spinning around and sniffing. "I'd say early 21st Century. And this is the city of London! Great place Kafyip. So many sights to see!" Kafyip staggered out of the TARDIS. "This gravity is a bit heavy" he said. "You'll get used to it" said the Doctor. Kafyip looked round. "So what to do we do here?" The Doctor looked around and saw 2 posters. He jumped towards it and looked at it. "Holly Foster" he said. "Missing since… 2020 May 26th. Nicholas Smithson. Missing since… 2020 May 27th. My deductions aren't usually wrong." He walked out of the road and walked into a newsagent. He glanced at the Times. "2020 June 3rd…" "What are you doing?" said a voice behind them. They turned to see the manager. He looked at the young man in bow tie and tweed jacket and the tall tanned man with a domed head and thick clothing. Kafyip tried to think of something to say. "Hello, I'm stoic" he said. The newsagent looked at him blankly. "Don't mind us" said the Doctor. "We were just leaving." He whirled around and with Kafyip left the newsagent and looked around. "So… As we are here we should try to find them."

He went into a local Police station. "Hello I'm Inspector John Smith" he said flashing his psychic paper. "I'm here to investigate the disappearances of Holly Foster and Nicholas Smithson." The sergeant examined the paper. "Well, good luck with that" he said, handing the "identification" back. "We've searched the area, contacted friends, family, but we can't find any trace." Kafyip looked at the Sergeant, reading his mind. "There's a name… Stone" he said. The Sergeant looked up at them suddenly. "Who told you that? Who told you about Professor Stone?" "Professor Osmond Stone" said Kafyip. "Where does he live?" asked the Doctor. "Shouldn't you…" "Lives at Number 14 Hedge-Row drive" said Kafyip. "We'll be of there." "You can't" said the Sergeant. "They both did work for him. We investigated him, there is no evidence. Besides he has powerful friends. He used to work for UNIT." The Doctor was interested. "Lovely chaps. Most of them. But I have had some trouble with some of them." "Despite what you say he has been investigated. I suggest you leave" said the Sergeant. The Doctor and Kafyip walked out. "We're going to Hedge-row drive aren't we?" said Kafyip. "Yes" said the Doctor.

They were soon at Stone's House. "Look at the size of it" said the Doctor. "Doctor, shouldn't we…" "No need to complain. I was just looking at the house" said the Doctor. They knocked on the door. "Yes" said a voice from an intercom. "Inspector John Smith" said the Doctor. "Here to ask questions about…" "John Smith?" said the person inside. They heard running. The door opened up and a man, in his 60s, looked at them. "Come in" he said politely. "Do you know me?" asked the Doctor. "No" said Stone. He turned around. Kafyip looked at the Doctor, who whispered "I already know that was a lie. But might as well see why he wants us."

They walked inside where Stone sat waiting. With him was a man in a suit, about 6 and a half feet tall. "This is Fishman, my butler" said Stone. He took a device out of his pocket and ran it over the Doctor. "I thought it would be you" he said. "The Doctor. The Time Lord." "Oooh yes. You were in UNIT" the Doctor said. "How right you are Doctor" said Stone. He sat down and smiled. "I didn't want to say so outside. So, here to investigate Holly and Nick?" "Yes" said the Doctor frowning. "What have you done to them?" Stone laughed. "I didn't kill them. They were working on a project with me. But that is classified." "FIRE!" cried the Doctor suddenly. "What! Where?" said Kafyip. "Is not to be played with" said the Doctor. "But when I said it you looked there…" he pointed at the wall "…meaning there must be something important behind there." Stone looked worried but quickly shook it off. "It is from an important UNIT project. Would you like to see?" "Doctor, I think…" but Kafyip was interrupted by the Doctor saying "We'd love to see!"

The Professor gave a command "Open up sleep lock." A panel of the wall slid back, revealing a key hole. Stone took out a key and opened a door. He turned to Fishman. "Guard the door." The Doctor and Kafyip followed the Professor down to a cold room with covered canisters at the sides. Kafyip shivered. "This room is freezing." "A little cold never hurt anyone" said the Doctor. "This isn't a little cold" said Kafyip, wrapping their coat more around themselves. "Sleep… Cold" said the Doctor thoughtfully. He sniffed the air. "That chemical smells quite familiar." He whirled around to face Stone. "By the way have you ever had any interest in cryogenics?" "You say that" said the Doctor. "But this room looks very like a cryogenics lab. So what would happen if I was to do THIS!" The Doctor made a sudden movement at one of the canisters and pulled the curtain off it. He activated the sonic screwdriver and the container opened, revealing a young woman with brunette hair. She opened her eyes. "What… What's happening?" she said. She looked at Stone. "That… that man… he put me here." "Don't worry" said the Doctor. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise you." "Doctor! Look out!" cried Kafyip. The Professor had picked up a large weapon. He fired it at Kafyip as he tried to run away, releasing a cloud of gas that brought down the Swukain. Before the Doctor had a chance to hold his breath the gas struck him as well, rendering him unconscious.

When the Doctor came to, he, the girl and Kafyip were strapped down. Professor Stone was working on some chemicals next to them. "You're awake at last" he said. "You may think of me as a madman. Many have called me that. But rest assured I am doing this for the good of the world." "So what is your plan?" said the Doctor. "Bring dinosaurs forward? Frame alien ambassadors?" Stone glared at the Doctor. "I am not like Carrington or Whittaker. I am truly doing this for the Earth." "Well, why don't you tell me your evil plan and I'll foil it" said the Doctor.

The girl opened her eyes. "That man!" she said in shock. "It's fine, it's fine, I promise!" said the Doctor. "He… drugged me… and put me in that chamber…" "It was for a good cause" said Stone. "Who is she?" said the Doctor angrily. "Norine Clarke" said Stone. "But my motives were not malicious. I am part of a group called the Survivors, a very secret group." "Not very secret now" said the Doctor. Stone ignored this and continued. "Over the past century there have been many attacks on Earth. The Yeti, the Cybermen, the Autons, the Silurians…" "Don't you mean the Eocenes?" said the Doctor. "Though is that era right? Just a moment, I'll work it out…" "Stop that Doctor" said Stone. "Finally a small group, many working with UNIT, decided enough was enough. Eventually humanity would be unable to fight of these attacks. We arranged things so a small group would be able to survive. They would be placed in suspended animation. When cataclysm is over, they would be revived to take back the world. At the last count we had hundreds!"

"So what is this place exactly?" asked Kafyip. "This area is one of the secret shelters constructed around the city in such an eventuality." He tapped the walls. "Can withstand a lot of force. In 1992 we began taking people to put in the bunkers…" "1992?" said the woman. "You mean it isn't that year now?" Stone smiled. "Norine, it is 2020. I have been gradually taking people, though not too many. The two who disappeared are the latest. And in recent years my points have been further proven..." "Wrong." said the Doctor. "The Sycorax were fought off. As was the Web Star. The Sontarans. And the…" "Silence!" cried Stone. "No, that was in 1969" said the Doctor. "And how did you remember? Are you working with Nixon? Wait, he's dead now. Though Canton might still be alive..." "Will you be quiet!" yelled Stone. "If I didn't know better Doctor, I'd think you were an idiot. But soon you will all be in suspended sleep. You will be the sleeping survivors. After the end we will rebuild civilisation."

"If you put me into suspended animation I won't be able to fight those invasions" said the Doctor. "Quite a flaw in your plan." "It is likely you would have failed eventually" said Stone. "Your intelligence will be useful in the new civilisation. I'll just finish the formula." "But the Doctor is not of this world" Kafyip pointed out. "Don't think I didn't know that" said the Professor. "While you Doctor were unconscious I took samples of your blood." He held up a small canister. "Ah. I wondered what that prick in my arm was" said the Doctor. "I hope you didn't stain my shirt." "Soon enough I should be able to put you all in suspended sleep" said Stone. "Could you be so kind as to put Kafyip back soon?" said the Doctor. I'm sure he would be a valuable contribution to your new world order."

Kafyip struggled about, trying to think what to do. "Doctor, what…" he said. The Doctor sent his thoughts out, and Kafyip stopped speaking. "Alright. Just make it quick" he said. "Most reasonable of you" said Stone. He plunged the needle into Kafyip's arm. "How… long… will it take" said the Swukain. "Just 30 seconds" said Stone. Soon enough Kafyip was limp. However as Stone slid him towards the pod and undid the straps, Kafyip's arm suddenly shot out, striking him hard and laying the Professor on the floor. He staggered up. "Come on Kafyip" said the Doctor. "Yes, come on Kaf… whatever your name is" said Norine. The Swukain couldn't reach the Doctor however. He staggered about, holding himself up on the stretcher he had been strapped to. Stone was stirring, he had merely been stunned. Kafyip, with one last burst of energy, got to Norine, and undid the strap holding her right hand, before he slid into unconsciousness.

Stone stood up and moved at Norine, who quickly began to unstrap her left hand. She ducked under a swing from Stone and head-butted him. She undid her legs and moved up. "Sir" said a deep voice from upstairs. Norine looked up to see Fishman standing there. "Is everything all…" "Stop her at once!" said Stone angrily. Fishman moved down and advanced on Norine. "You can do it!" said the Doctor. "I know you can." Fishman moved at Norine, who leapt nimbly aside. She seized something from the table and held it at Fishman. "If I inject you with this you'll be out!" she said. "It is empty!" said Stone. "Get her! It's for her own good!"

But while Fishman was distracted Norine was able to get to him and make an attack with her knee. The big Butler fell to the ground groaning. Stone tried to move up silently behind Norine with another needle. "Behind you! This isn't a pantomime!" said the Doctor. Norine moved back, avoiding the needle. She seized a beaker and threw it at the Professor, who threw his hands up to avoid the projectile. Norine seized her chance and performed a judo move on him, sending him crashing into a table. Fishman tried to rise to attack her, but Mary was able to get the needle from the Professor and jabbed it into the butler, who slumped again on the floor. She moved over to the Doctor. "Need any help?" she said. "Yes. Could you be so kind as to unstrap me?" said the Doctor. "And could you get some cold water for Kafyip?"

"So how come you were able to resist that injection so well?" said Norine. "I worked out that with his biology he could resist that chemical slightly longer then a human" said the Doctor. "But still, thanks for your help." "Thanks? I think I deserve a bit more than that" said Norine. She frowned suddenly. "Is this really 2020? Am I really, 50 now? I was drugged by that creep on 18th June." "Well I can't tell you how old you are until I know your birthday" said the Doctor. "May 4th" said Norine. "1970." "Then you're 50" said the Doctor. "You missed all those birthday parties!" "I don't really have any family" said Norine. "Parents dead. No siblings. No cousins. Perhaps that's why I was taken so early on. I wouldn't be missed."

"What did he do?" said Kafyip. "I was unemployed. I'd done some work on stage, escapology, acrobatics, that sort of stuff. I was working as a Judo Teacher when I answered his advertisement for work. But when I got there he injected me with something. Next thing I know, I'm in a pod with you around." "You missed so many great events" said the Doctor. "New Millennium, though I didn't enjoy that. Obama getting in. Royal Wedding. Dark Knight Trilogy. So many great stuff. I went back to see the Royal Wedding again." "What do you mean by that?" asked Norine. "I'll be blunt. You may not believe me but I have a time machine" said the Doctor. "A time machine… How do I know?" said Norine. "Doctor, should we really be telling this?" said Kafyip. "What if she wants to go back to 1992? That would go against what should be?" "I don't really care what year I'm in" said Norine. "But I would like proof."

They were soon at the TARDIS. A snap of the Doctor's fingers and they were in. Norine looked round in amazement. "It's… It's…" "…Bigger on the Inside" said Kafyip. "Hey! I wanted her to say that" said the Doctor, sounding quite annoyed. He suddenly stopped. "Just need to do something!" He picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Hello there UNIT? This is the Doctor! Calling about a Professor Osmond Stone..."

Kafyip and Norine stood in the street next to the TARDIS as soldiers strolled through the house. The Doctor was talking to a tall pompous-looking man called Captain George Hall, who they could tell was having trouble putting up with the Doctor. He pointed at Kafyip and Norine but the Doctor continued to talk to him and smiled. The Captain saluted and turned round. "Back to the TARDIS!" he said, running back with them.

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor turned back to Norine. "So where should we go? Or rather, when should we go?" he said smiling. "20 years ago, new Millennium?" said Norine. "No. Really we shouldn't go there" said the Doctor. "Terrible distortions." He thought for a moment. "But I can take you to the event in England. But not in America. And we need to be quick." "Just take me to New Year's Eve 1992 then" said Norine. "Right" said the Doctor, running around. "GERONIMO!" "He says that often" said Kafyip.

The 3 species watched the celebrations of the New Year in London, the human from Earth, the Time Lord from Gallifrey, and the Swukain from Grukup. Norine turned to the Doctor as they walked back to the TARDIS. "Can I go on a few more trips? I'll try not to cause trouble. And I know not to change history." "You've seen all 3 Back to the Futures" said Kafyip. "How did you know that?" said Norine. "I can read minds" said Kafyip. Norine looked disbelieving. "You're thinking that if I can I should say what you're thinking" said Kafyip. "Now you're thinking of some sort of fruit, can't recognise it." "Apples" said Norine. "Just wanted something you couldn't easily guess." They entered the TARDIS. "I suppose if the TARDIS is possible mind-reading isn't too difficult to believe." She suddenly turned back to Kafyip. "Do you always read minds? Because I don't want you always looking inside my head." "I only read minds when I feel like it" said Kafyip. "It is a difficult skill. I just felt I should bring up the matter now. By mentioning this Back to the Future." "I saw them all one after the other in the same cinema" said the Doctor. "Time travel?" said Norine. "It certainly was" said the Doctor. "But I celebrated a century-birthday by watching them all in one cinema at once. Then I saw the 1960 Time Machine. That must be a great form of time travel, getting to watch what goes on around here. What a great birthday that was." He turned to Norine. "Still want to travel through time and space? Or would you like to go back to 2020?" Norine smiled. "I don't think you need to read my mind to know the answer."

"All of time and space" said the Doctor. "Just remember the one rule." "Don't change history?" "The two rules" said the Doctor. "Don't change history and have fun!" They entered the TARDIS. "Where are we going next?" asked Norine. "Well how about we let her decide" said the Doctor, patting the control panel in an affectionately. He dashed round the console pulling some levers and the TARDIS began dematerialising. "I think you should hold onto the bars" said Kafyip. "Why? Whoa!" cried Norine as the TARDIS shot off. "I don't know where or when we're going but I know one thing" said the Doctor. "It's not going to be Earth!" As the TARDIS continued to spin round the Doctor cried "GERONIMO!"


End file.
